


Companionship

by FawnHickory



Category: NCIS
Genre: Companions, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnHickory/pseuds/FawnHickory
Summary: Very fluffy Gibbs and Abby short. Gibbs needed a neck rub.
Kudos: 7





	Companionship

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was sore. He was strong and he was fit, but he was no longer young and his body had endured more than its share of abuse. This evening, he felt it.

He sat in his basement, nursing a bourbon and smoothing his hand over his boat. He thought of going upstairs and getting an Advil but hadn't yet made the move to do so.

A small sound made him look up. "Hi Abbs."

"Hi. I wanted some company."

He smiled at her. He enjoyed her company. The day hadn't been particularly bad, just long and somewhat physical, and he knew Abby had found just the evidence they needed. Tonight "company" would mean simple companionship. He was pleased.

After a while they made their way upstairs to the couch and put on a movie. Gibbs eased himself down next to her and she looked at him sharply. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Abbs, why?"

"You had a hitch in your breath when you sat down."

"Oh. Just a little sore tonight. Nothing serious."

Her sharp eyes studied him. Then she grabbed pillows and made a seat on the floor in front of her. "Come here." She gestured to them.

"Really, the floor?" But he complied at the set of her chin. In a moment he was settled on the pillows, legs stretched out in front of him, her legs on either side.

"Take your sweatshirt off."

He twisted to look at her, huffed, and pulled his faded red hoodie over his head. The next moment he felt warm hands on either side of his neck. *Oh, that's her plan...* he thought. At her first gentle squeeze his breath hitched a bit. Her hands worked his neck and shoulders, warm, gentle, soothing...

She hit a knot and instantly gentled, working the edges, easing it loose with her thumbs. When it was all but gone she kneaded deeply, reaching farther into the muscle to release the rest. His back arched and he barely bit back a groan.

By the time she finished his breathing was noticeably deeper and he rested his head on her leg. She smoothed his hair, stroking her fingers through the silvery mass. He could have fallen asleep right there.

After a bit she coaxed him back up onto the couch and he lay down with his head in her lap. She continued to stroke his hair and soon, they were both asleep.


End file.
